Through The Eyes of the Blind
by AbydosGoddess
Summary: That night could have ended the Winchesters' lives. If it weren't for a young blind woman it would have. It was the night she met Sam Winchester and nothing was ever the same. SEASON TWO SPOILERS!
1. Chaper 1

"Juliet, remember, only an hour baby. It's late."

"Yes Daddy," answered Juliet Marcus. She headed down the driveway of her father's farm just outside of Jefferson City, Missouri. As always her faithful Lab, Justice, was by her side, acting as her eyes. See, Juliet has been blind since birth. Justice has been Juliet's lifeline for as long as she could remember.

Juliet turned onto the small highway. It was very late at night. What was a blind girl doing out that late? Ever since Juliet's mother died, Juliet's been unable to really sleep. When she got old enough she took to walking the highway with Justice. Only an hour though. So Juliet, dressed in a long white summer dress, a pair of blue jeans and flip flops with her long brown hair tied back, walked down the empty silent road with Justice as her guide.

The night would not be routine though. This night would be the beginning of something new for Juliet Marcus. It was the night when the Winchesters were thrusted into her life. It started with Justice stopping suddenly. In the distance she heard the faintest sound of an engine. Justice barked and tugged Juliet forward. "What is it Justice," she asked, reluctantly following the dog. As Juliet got closer the air grew thicker and there was the very distinct smell of blood and gasoline that followed a car crash. "Justice," she called to her dog, stopping. "Justice stop," she said quietly. "We… we should go back, come on. Come on." Her dog would not listen though. She barked and pulled forward, pulling out of Juliet's grasp. "JUSTICE," she called after her dog. She reached out walking forward slowly. She could hear glass crunching beneath her feet. "JUSTICE," she called to her guide.

Juliet reached out a shaky hand and it came in contact with cold metal. There was glass there to and it cut her hand. She ran her hand over what she assumed was the car until she found a door handle. It was the back driver's side door. Juliet slowly opened the door moving forward. She was just in time to drop to her knees and catch a heavy mass that she quickly identified as a person. Juliet screamed and reached out with one arm to find her guide. "JUSTICE," she shouted. She ran her hands over the body slowly. A man, she could tell that much as her hands ran up his chest and over his neck. There was a lot of blood on him. She found his neck and was able to search for a pulse. It was faint but it was there. He was alive. "Justice," she called to her dog. Finally she felt her companion brush up against her. "Justice hurry, go get daddy. Hurry," she said quickly.

The dog left her side running back towards her home. Juliet just sat there with this unconscious man lying in her arms. She was shaking and terrified. Juliet didn't know what to do. All she could think of was to run her shaky fingers over his face to find out what he looked like. He had fair features, at least in her opinion. As she held him there she took note of everything. His arms were strong, he was very masculine in nature, but not overly so in her opinion. She thought she heard a noise from the front seat. "Hello," she said quietly. Juliet lowered her head once more as if to look at the man. "What's your name," she whispered to the lifeless man.

It seemed like an eternity before she finally heard the familiar voice of her father. "Juliet," he called to her.

"Daddy," she shouted turning her head towards his voice. "Daddy call an ambulance. Hurry!" Juliet sat there as she felt Justice sit down next to her. "It's okay girl," she whispered to her friend. She heard her father's footsteps fade away. "Don't die," she whispered to the lifeless body she was holding in her arms, covering her in blood. That was all she could think of. She didn't want him to die in her arms. Juliet had never been so frightened in her life. Everything was so still, it was scary. She thought she heard some slight stirring from the front seat again, but was afraid to let go of the body that had fallen into her hands. "Hello," she called, but there was no answer. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The only sound she could hear were crickets and the sound of her own racing heart. Finally in the distance there was the faint sound of an ambulance. Then, like a rush everything came back into focus and she was being pulled away. "Let me go," she screamed. She didn't want to let go of this unknown man, but they were pulling her away. "No I can't let go of him, he might have a neck injury. Please," she shouted. None of this even registered to her.

"Miss you have to come with us please," a young man's voice said. "We'll take care of him. Please, come with me." Juliet was let into an ambulance. She sat down listening to the sounds around her. Her trusted dog wasn't at her side. Justice had stayed behind with her father. One of the paramedics took her hands as she sat there and bandaged her hands. Her feet were also cut. She wasn't alone in there though. She could feel the stretcher at her feet. "Who… who's in here?"

"Who… who are you," a tired and cracked voice whispered in response to Juliet's voice. Juliet jumped and turned toward the voice. She stretched out her hand but the paramedic pulled it back to continue bandaging it.

"Ju… Juliet Marcus," she whispered. She stretched her hand out slowly again and found the speaker's hand. He had soft hands. She hadn't been expecting that by his voice. "I… I live just down the street," she said quietly. "Where… where were you in the… in the car," she asked.

"My brother," he said quickly as if he had just remembered something. He tried to sit up quickly and Juliet instantly pulled her hand away. She jumped and looked around quickly. "Where's my brother?" The medics tried to calm him but he wouldn't hear any of it.

"Your… your bro… brother," she asked quietly and he suddenly calmed down.

"Yea… Yeah," the young man answered. "He… he was in… he was in back. Is… is he all right?'"

"I… I don't know," she said simply. His brother was the man she was holding. Juliet was still worried about him. She had his blood all over her. She turned toward the young man's voice. "But… but I'm sure the doctors will do all they can." Juliet stretched out her hand again and found his, holding it comfortingly. "You shouldn't move around so much. You're hurt. You should rest," she said simply. "What's your name?"

"Sam Winchester," he answered her simply. He had a soft voice, very kind, very caring. He held her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You can't see me can you?" She shook her head and smiled. Sam didn't say anything else though. He lost consciousness shortly afterward. Juliet was left alone and confused. She didn't know what to do. They were taking her to the hospital as routine procedure and to make sure there were no more injuries than her hands and feet. Her father said they would meet her there.

She was still thinking about the man in her arms. Sam Winchester's brother. Older of younger, she wondered. What was his name? She had so many questions. Finally they got to the hospital and she rushed into the emergency room with them, not even realizing she still didn't have her canine companion to guide her. "How is he," she asked over and over again. There was so much chaos. No one was listening to her. "Somebody tell me how they are please," she pleaded. Finally one of the younger paramedics took her off to the side and sat her down. He knelt in front of her and explained the extent of the injuries that Sam Winchester's brother suffered. The worst being massive blood loss. Her hands shook a little. Her entire body was shaking actually. Juliet's life had been quiet up until that night. Now it was chaotic and frightening.

"Come on," the young man said. "Why don't we get you cleaned up," he said taking her hand. He gave her a set of scrubs and led her to the bathroom. Juliet walked in and washed her hands, as best she could since she couldn't see. She leaned over the sink for a few minutes trying to calm herself. That was a failed attempt though because as she stood there she bent over the sink and threw up. After a few more minutes of throwing up, Juliet splashed water on her face. Then she got changed and walked back out. He took her hand again and led her to her seat in the waiting room by her father. Then the young man took her blood soaked dress and told her he'd wash it. She sat there for hours. Her father said that they should go home but she didn't want to. Juliet wanted to make sure that everyone was all right. She wanted to make sure the man she held there lived. He told her she needed rest and she said she had to find out how they were. "Daddy," she said softly. "Holding him there like that. I felt like I held his life in my hands. I have to make sure that he's all right."

Finally her father gave her a bit of freedom. He left her there at the hospital, telling her to call her when she wanted to come home. Shortly after he left she fell asleep. She didn't wake up again until around ten the next morning. When she woke she found herself in a room lying on a bed with a thin blanket covering her. Juliet looked around nervously. Juliet's hands began to shake again as fear gripped her. Then a vaguely familiar hand took hers and she calmed down a bit. "Sam, right" she whispered. He gave her hand a small squeeze. She breathed a sigh of relief and a small smile formed on her lips. "Are… are you all right?"

"They say I'll be fine," he answered her sadly. "A couple days in the hospital and I'll be fine."

She noticed the sad tone of his voice. Juliet stood and moved closer to his bed, only to discover he wasn't in one. He was sitting by her bed in a wheel chair. She blushed a little as she had sort of fallen on top of him. She stood up straight and sat back on the edge of her bed. She sighed and stretched out her hand to find her. "I'm glad you're all right. How's your brother?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "He's in pretty bad shape. My dad's still out but the doctor's said he'd be fine. Dean's pretty banged up though. He's in a coma. They're not sure if he'll ever wake up." Sam's eyes were filled with tears but Juliet couldn't see it.

She didn't have to see it though. She could hear it in his voice. They were close, him and his brother. She could tell. Juliet had always been good at that, reading people's voices. Juliet got off the bed after Sam took her hand and knelt down in front of him. "You'll take care of him though Sam," she said with a smile. "He'll be all right."

Sam smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Do you umm… do you want to take a walk or something," he asked quietly.

Juliet smiled and nodded. "Sure," she said softly. "Hold my hand. Justice isn't here."

He smiled and took her hand a she stood up straight. "Justice? A dog?" She nodded. "Put your hand on the chair and I'll guide you," he said with a sweet voice.

Juliet liked his voice. It was caring. She liked the sound of it. Juliet placed her hand on the back of the wheelchair and followed him as he slowly wheeled himself down the hall. "Who's older," she asked quietly.

"Dean," he said simply. "He's always sorta taken care of me. We moved around a lot as kids and our dad wasn't always there." Sam sighed and glanced up at her. "So umm… if you don't mind me asking, have you always been that way? Blind?"

She laughed and nodded. "For as long as I can remember yeah. I don't mind. I'm used to questions." She turned the corner and something brushed passed her. She lifted her hand from the chair to apologize to whoever she ran into and stopped dead. She almost screamed by what she saw. Yes, what she SAW. Standing before her was a young man. He stood just above six feet tall. He had hazel eyes. Her hands shook terribly as she stared at the figure before her. It matched exactly what she imagined when she ran her hands over the unconscious man in the back seat of that car.

"Can… can you see me," he asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Juliet," a faint voice called to her. She jumped when she felt someone take her hand and she looked down, seeing nothing. "Juliet, are you all right?" Sam's voice became clearer to her. When she raised her head again the man was gone. "Juliet?"

Juliet shook her head trying to figure out what just happened. Maybe it was her imagination. "Yeah," she said distantly. She turned again and began to walk with him. "I'm fine," she said distantly. She took his hand again for him to guide her in the wheel chair. They began talking again but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Had she really SEEN him?


	2. Chapter 2

"Juliet, are you sure you're all right," Sam asked. They had made their way to the hospital's cafeteria and were sitting across from each other. Juliet didn't have anything to eat, Sam on the other hand. That was a completely different story.

Juliet was still thinking about what she had seen in the hallway. Was it really that man, Dean? Did she really see him? That's impossible. Juliet had never seen a thing in her entire life. That wasn't entirely true. When she was little she used to see shadows outside her window and strange figures. She always thought they were dreams, and still thought that to this day. Even then, those things were just shadows. She never saw someone so clearly. She could see his hazel eyes in her mind, his dark blonde hair. She could still see his bruises, the scar on his forehead. They were wounds she assumed came from the accident. She distantly heard her name once more and raised her head quickly. "Huh," she said quietly. "Oh, yeah I'm fine," she lied. "Just tired."

"Maybe you should get some rest," Sam suggested quietly. Sam reached across the table and took her hand. "Juliet, I'm thankful for everything you've done. God knows what might have happened if you hadn't found us. At least there's still a chance for Dean now," he said quietly. "My dad's gonna be fine. You have no idea how much this means."

Juliet smiled a bit and gave Sam's hand a comforting squeeze. "He'll be fine," she said softly. "I don't think you're giving your brother as much credit as he deserves Sammy. He always comes back." Juliet wasn't sure what made her say that. She didn't know anything about them. It just came out. It was like someone else speaking. Juliet pulled her hand away quickly and forced a nervous smile onto her face. Maybe he wouldn't think anything of it.

Sam glanced at her for a moment. He slowly leaned back in the wheelchair. Why would she say something like that? She called him Sammy. It was eerie. She didn't know anything about them. How would she know how much credit Sam gave Dean, that Dean always came back? For a moment, only a brief moment it crossed his mind. Maybe the only reason she found them was because she was the new home for their demon. That didn't make sense though. It wouldn't be dumb enough to inhabit the body of a blind girl. It wanted them dead. It wouldn't send them to the hospital. It would let them stay there and die. Sam sighed softly and shook his head, knowing she couldn't see. Why would she say that though? "You should probably be heading home," he told her quietly. "You've really done all you can. Maybe… maybe I could call you when and if Dean wakes up. I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

Juliet nodded quickly. "I'd love that," she said quietly. She gave Sam her phone number and he helped her get back to one of the payphones. Juliet called her dad and he said he'd be there soon to pick her up. Juliet sat alone waiting for her father. Her head was down as if looking at the floor, though she saw nothing but darkness. She sighed softly running her fingers through her hair. She heard someone sit next to her but paid little attention to it.

"Hello?" Juliet looked up instantly and turned. She actually did scream this time when she saw him. She jumped up and stretched out her hands, searching for a door. She ran her hands along the wall until she found a small sign by a door. She ran her fingers over it. It was the bathroom, the women's bathroom at that. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked in. The room was empty. Juliet sighed and leaned against one of the walls. "Please, I… I know you can see me… can't you? That's why you keep running away isn't it?"

Juliet jumped and screamed. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a hallucination. He was real, he was there and she could see him. "I... I… Yes," she whispered.

"Really," he said almost excitedly. His smile faded though as he watched her reaction. "It may seem strange that I ask-"

"You have no idea," she said almost sarcastically. Juliet leaned against the wall, facing him, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well I can expl… huh?" Dean looked at her confused. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and studied her for a moment. "Did I miss something?"

"Apparently you did. I'm blind," she said simply. "And quite frankly I think I'm going crazy. I was unaware that the blind could have hallucinations," she said coldly.

"You're not halluci… what? You're what," he said moving closer to her. Dean glanced down then glanced back up at her. "Like, can't see blind? But… but you can see me? Cause no one else can see me. You can see me? Has… has anything like this happened before," he asked. He thought maybe, just maybe she was possessed and whatever demon possessed her gave her the ability to see. "Can you see anything else?"

"No," she said simply, almost shouting at him. "It's all black except you. You were in the back of that car weren't you?"

"How the hell do you know that? Who are you and what do you want with my family!"

"I found you," she shouted back at him. Juliet was far from afraid of a fight. She had been an aggressive child her entire life, as well as independent. "I… I found the car last night," she said calming down a bit. "I… I was able to get the back door open and you sorta…. fell. Who… who are you? Sam…. Sam said you weren't dead so… so you're not a ghost."

Dean sighed and leaned against the wall. "I… I'm not really sure what's happening." Juliet studied him, taking everything in while she could. He looked worried, almost frightened. "How can you see me? If… if you're blind."

Juliet looked down, shy and quiet. She didn't know what to tell him. She had no answers for him. Juliet jumped when she heard a door open. She quickly gathered herself together and turned towards Dean again, only to see he was gone. She sighed and took a few deep breaths. When she left the bathroom she made her way back to the waiting room. "Juliet," her father called to her. He took her hand and hugged her.

"I… I can't leave yet Daddy," she said softly. Juliet wasn't really sure what possessed her to say that. It had to be the fear she saw in Dean's eyes. Those pained frightened hazel eyes. They seared into her mind.

"What? What do you mean you can't leave yet? You called me. I don't understand."

"Sam… Sam's brother's hur… hurt pretty bad and his father hasn't woken up yet. I don't think I should leave Sam alone," she said simply. "He needs someone right now."

"Juliet," her father said with a sigh. "It's great that you care so much, but you don't even know these people. Just let them be," he said simply.

If only it were that easy she thought. She looked up towards her father's voice and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Dean standing outside a room. She could hear sounds, a long steady beep. A heart monitor. Someone was dying. Just beyond Dean she saw something that was familiar to her. A floating figure she had seen on several occasions as a child. She froze for a moment then turned from her father. Juliet ran towards Dean until she was stopped by someone. "Juliet," Sam's frightened and broken voice whispered to her as he caught her in his arms before she fell.

"Wha… what's happening," she asked quickly. "Who's in there?"

Sam didn't say anything. He just held her close. It was more for his own support than hers and she could feel it. Sam was a tall young man and strong too, but she could feel his whole body shaking. That's when she noticed he was standing. He was out of his chair, that's good. "Me," Dean's voice came from beside her. She watched him shout at the being, hovering the room. All Juliet could see was Dean and this shadowy figure. Then Dean grabbed it and shot across the room. Juliet screamed, even though there was nothing to scream about, at least not to anyone else that was there. Then the shadow disappeared and things seemed to calm down.

Sam pulled Juliet to the side. He thought he heard something in that room. He thought he felt something, Dean. Then Juliet had screamed at the same time. It had to mean something right? "Juliet, why did you scream," he asked quietly.

Juliet just stood there, still in shock from the whole thing. What was happening to her? She raised her head and saw the faint shadows of several people walking the hospital. Juliet turned in a circle watching them plead for help. She stopped when her eyes fell on Dean, standing only a few inches from her. She looked up at him, into his fear filled eyes and she began to cry, falling to her knees. Sam dropped to his knees beside her and wrapped his comforting arms around her. She heard more footsteps. "Get away from my daughter," a stern voice said. Juliet felt someone grab her arm and pull her to her feet. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but my daughter saved your life. Leave her alone," he said simply.

"Daddy stop it," she said pushing her father away. "I'm not five years old anymore Daddy. Please, let me take care of myself. I'm not helpless. I'm twenty-four years old and I want to live my own life. I can make my own decisions and I decided to stay here until Sam Winchester's brother wakes up," she said simply, stretching her hand out to find Sam. Her hand grazed his chest lightly as she searched for him and she backed up to stand next to him. "I will come home then Daddy. All right?"

"Juliet you will come home right now or you won't have a home to come to," her father threatened, raising his voice.

"That's a road you do not want to take my friend," a new voice chimed in. Juliet didn't recognize this voice. She moved a little closer to Sam but Sam seemed calm. "That is a line you do not want to cross, I speak from experience." There was a sigh and Juliet noticed that the voice came a lower point, as if someone were sitting, or in a wheelchair. Sam's father maybe? Had his father kicked Dean out of the house? "Let your daughter make her own decisions."

Juliet's father sighed and shook his head. He looked at the young man holding his daughter. "You take care of my little girl. She's special, not like other kids. Anything happens to her and I will hunt you down myself."

"Daddy," Juliet snapped. "I'm fine." Her southern accent got a bit stronger when she got angry. Her father sighed, said his goodbyes and left. Then Juliet felt someone take her hand. She jumped and moved a little closer to Sam.

"I'm John Winchester," the new voice said. "Thank you. For what you did for my family. Thank you." There was sadness in his voice. It was a sense of defeat. Juliet knew what it was about too.

"You shouldn't give up hope," she said softly. Dean stood a little ways behind his father, quiet as a mouse. She glanced up and met his eyes with a faint smile on her face. "He's strong. Persistant. Don't give up hope." With that his father left and Juliet was alone with Sam, to Sam's knowledge anyway.

"That's the second time you've said something like that," he said softly. "That's the second time you've said something about Dean that you can't possibly know. Who are you?"

"Some… sometimes… sometimes I see things," she said softly. When… when I walk at night. When… when I come here, I… I see things, people." She glanced over in Dean's direction and he sighed.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Ghosts? Spirits?"

"I… I don't know." She seemed to be embarrassed saying this to him and Sam could tell so he pulled her into a tight hug.

He took her over to a bench outside the hospital and sat down with her, still holding her hand. "Juliet," he said softly. Sam brushed her long hair out of her face. "Why were you out there that night," he asked quietly.

"I have insomnia," she said softly. "My dad said I haven't been able to sleep for more than an hour at a time since my mom died when I was little," she whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Your mom died," Sam asked with sudden interest.

She nodded slowly and turned toward his voice. "In a fire when I was a baby," she whispered. "I think my dad said I was about-"

"Six months old," Sam asked, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," she said softly. "How'd you know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat there in silence for a long time. Juliet was worried. Something was wrong. How did he know how old she was? There was no way he could have known that. Juliet's hand trembled as Sam held it and he sighed. "My mother was killed in a fire, when I was a baby. Did… did your father ever tell you what happened that night," he asked quietly. Juliet simply shook her head. Her father refused to talk about that night. "I… I think what killed your mother was the same thing that killed my mother. See, it… it's a demon. I know this sounds crazy Juliet."

"Oh my God," a voice from behind Juliet called. It was Dean's voice so she didn't bother turning. "Sam you're not gonna tell her the truth are you? You're an idiot."

Juliet tried her best to hold back the 'shut the hell up' that was creeping it's way from her brain to her mouth. "Juliet, this demon came after me because I have these abilities. I have these visions. I think, I think it went after you too because of your abilities." He paused for a moment and sat back. "Can… can you see Dean? Is… is he there?"

Juliet was silent, shocked by his question. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth or not. She still thought it was crazy. Juliet glanced up and saw Dean standing behind Sam. He just stared at Juliet, seeing the fear in the innocent girl's eyes. Finally after a while he shook his head. "N… no," she said softly. "Just… just shadows." Juliet shivered and Sam helped her up. He led her back inside. Once there she stopped dead and screamed. It hadn't been this bad before. She had been to the hospital before and only seen one or two shadows. Now she could see them, hear them. There were so many of them calling out for help, reaching for her. They pulled at her clothes and screamed. Some of them were obviously dead, lost spirits trapped in this place. Their faces distorted beyond recognition. They tugged at her clothes and she dropped to her knees, trying to push them away. "Get away from me," she shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sam dropped to his knees next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Juliet, Juliet calm down, what's wrong," he asked. Sam waited for an answer but there wasn't one. She just kept pushing him away and seemed to be fighting something. He didn't understand.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," she screamed. Sam looked up as a doctor ran up to them. He pried Juliet from Sam's arms and picked her up. This made Juliet lash out, screaming and kicking. Sam just stared in confusion. Two other large men came up to her and they pulled a gurney over. The three men lifted the screaming girl up and restrained her. Two rolled her off down the hall and Sam just stood in shock. One of the doctors came over to Sam.

"Sir," he said quietly. "Sir can you come with us?"

Sam snapped back to reality and looked down at the doctor. He nodded and followed the short bald man down the hall to the elevator. By now they had sedated Juliet and she was asleep. He looked down at her on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. Sam followed them out of the elevator and into a small room. They took Juliet into a different room for a CT Scan. The bald doctor from before walked up to Sam and sat him down. "Sir do you know this girl?"

"Yeah, sorta," Sam answered glancing through the window at Juliet. "She umm… she found me and my family after a car accident. She's the only reason we're alive."

"Has she had any outbursts like this before," he asked.

"Umm… not since I met her," Sam lied. He remembered when she fell before, after Dean's heart stopped.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "All right, why don't you go find your family, stay with them for a while. We're going to get miss…."

"Her name's Juliet," Sam said softly, standing up as the doctor did.

"We're going to put Juliet in a room up here, in the psychiatric ward, but just for now. I want to keep an eye on her. Is there anything unusual about this girl?"

"Everything," Sam said with a faint affectionate smile. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Ummm, she's blind."

"All right, thank you we'll take that into consideration."

Sam nodded and the others ushered him out of the room. When Juliet woke up later she was laying on a bed. The room was empty and silent. Juliet sat up slowly and looked around, seeing nothing. She saw nothing until she turned all the way to her left and in the corner of the room stood Dean. "Dean," she whispered tiredly.

He smiled at her and walked over to her. "I know why you can see me now," he said simply, with a small smile. "What… what Sam told you. It was true. Our mom… she was killed, by this demon. We've been hunting it all our lives." Dean sighed and sat on the edge of her bed as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. She listened to his story like a child would listen to a story at bedtime. "We… we were really close to finding it the other night," he said softly. His throat seemed clogged, as if choking back tears. "That's how we got into the accident."

Juliet sighed and raised her hand. She brushed her hand over her face and was shocked to find that once again she could not only see him but touch him as well. "Dean," she said softly. "Where am I? Did… do… do they think I'm crazy? You saw what I did, didn't you?"

"Sam doesn't think your crazy," Dean said as a way to reassure her. "And yes, I saw them too, but there wasn't much I could do." He sighed and ran his fingers through her long brown hair. Finally, human contact. It was something he missed. As Dean's fingertips grazed her face they trembled a little. Very few women could ever make Dean Winchester tremble. Cassie had been one of them. It scared him a bit that she affected him like that. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Jules," he whispered placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Juliet," she corrected him. She smiled when he moved a little closer and she sat there hugging her knees to her chest. This was so different for her. "You're the only person I've ever been able to see this clearly. I knew what you looked like before though. When I held you there out on that field." She bit her lip and shook a little. Juliet was never one to show weakness but there was something about these boys that made it okay. "Touch is my sight," she said softly. "There was a lot of blood. I… I was so scared. I wanted to let go and run away but I couldn't just leave you there. I couldn't just let you die," she whispered. "I… I was so scared I made something worse with you Dean and I still am. What if… what if I didn't open that door? What if I caused some kind of neck injury and THAT'S WHY YOU'RE LYING IN THAT BED!" She was actually crying now. Juliet was strong, she never cried, or at least she tried her best not to. She let her guard down around the Winchesters and she wasn't sure why. Something about it seemed right to her.

Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She turned so she had her back to him and leaned into his arms. No one could see her; otherwise it would have looked very strange. He sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head. Dean savored this moment but he wasn't sure why. Was it the contact or the girl? He didn't know. This girl was strange to her, she was an enigma. "Jules," he whispered looking down into the girl's normally sightless eyes. "What happened to me is not your fault. It's the fault of the demon that hit us, that was driving that truck. It was not your fault. Jules, Sam, Dad and I would be dead if it weren't for you. This was not your fault."

Juliet sighed and closed her eyes. Dean turned her around and laid her back on the bed so she looked up at him. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. Juliet had never seen a smile before. She'd felt it. Never actually seen it. Dean had a very charming smile. She liked his smile. Part of her wished she could see Sam the way she could see Dean. It seemed unfair. She sighed and closed her eyes for a while. "Dean," she said softly. "Your father said to my dad that he didn't want to cross that line, that he spoke from experience. What did that mean? Did… did you and your dad have a fight?"

Dean simply laughed and shook his head. "Hey," he said sounding offended but his face showed he wasn't. It was that charming cocky smile of his. "What makes you think that I'm the one that got in trouble?"

"Well Dean let's be realistic," she said sitting up with a smile on her face. "You are a tad bit more annoying than your brother. You've got a bad boy quality to you. Sam seems like the good kid," she said with a laugh.

Dean nodded and shook his head. "Yeah I guess in normal families I would have been the outcast huh?" Sure Dean knew that the way his family worked wasn't what one would consider normal. The smart one, the good one, the loyal one. He was the outcast in their family. Dean, the smartass, the 'bad boy' was the 'good son'. "My dad and Sam had a fight because he wanted to go to college."

"Your father told him not to come back?" She nodded slowly. From what Dean had told her about what his family did she understood. "He was scared," she whispered. "Worried about Sam being somewhere where he couldn't protect him, where you couldn't protect him."

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said looking away from her. She was amazingly intuitive. It was almost frightening. Dean looked down at her and sighed. There was something strong about this girl but at the same time Dean had this overwhelming compulsion to protect her. "Jules," he whispered, curling up on the bed next to her. Juliet rolled over on her side so her back was to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "No matter what happens, don't let them convince you you're crazy," he whispered in her ear. "You're not, you're special, gifted. My way back," he whispered somewhat distantly. Juliet just lay on her side, leaning against Dean's strong form. Tears fell from her eyes. That voice killed her. It was so broken, so frightened but tried to be so strong at the same time.

"What… what if you don't wake up Dean," Juliet asked softly. "What will happen to Sam? Early when… when we were outside your room and he held me… he wasn't holding him. I was holding him. He was so scared. Every part of him was trembling. He was so scared Dean," she whispered rolling over to face him and leave the darkness behind.

"How would you know what _every_ part of my brother was doing," he said with a smirk. Juliet shook her head and smiled. That was his gift. That smart ass sense of humor of his. That was his gift. That was how he survived, how he dealt with the things around him. Juliet also realized it was how he cut himself off from people. It was how he detached himself so he wouldn't have to feel what other people feel. She wouldn't say anything though. "I'll wake up," he said with amazing resolve. Juliet looked up in his eyes and smiled. "I'll wake up." Dean sighed and sat up. "I should go check on Sam," he said quietly.

"Stay," she whispered quickly. "Just… just till I fall asleep? It helps to know I'm not crazy when you're here," she said simply. She smiled at him and curled up next to him with her back to him and his arm around her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, she was still somewhat sedated. Dean looked down at her and sighed, playing with her hair. Who was this girl?

Juliet woke the next morning. The comforting arms of the night before were gone. She was alone. Wait, no she wasn't. Someone held her hand. Juliet sat up slowly, she didn't recognize it. "Who… who's there," she whispered. She pulled her hand away and backed away. "Who… who's there," she asked quickly. "Answer me."

"You know exactly who I am Juliet," a man's voice answered. "Little Sammy already told you."

Juliet sat there for a moment trying to figure out what was happening. It couldn't be what she was thinking. Sam told her? What did Sam tell her? A demon killed her mother. It couldn't be him. "What the hell do you want," she asked quietly, trying to find the man or demon's position in the room but it was silent and she couldn't. It was completely darkness. Her worst fear, no sign of where she was or where he was.

"You know what I want Juliet," he whispered standing at her side. "Sam, you, the others. You are special. You're not like other kids."

Juliet's heart stopped at his words. They echoed in her mind. "Da… daddy?" Then there was nothing but silence. He was gone. Juliet hugged her knees to her chest and lowered her head. None of it was real. It couldn't be real.

"Juliet," Sam's voice shouted from outside her room. He opened the door and ran in. "Juliet," he whispered taking her hand. "Umm…. There ummm…. There was a fire, at your house last night," Sam whispered in a broken voice.

Juliet turned to him, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "Da… dd… daddy," she whispered.

"I'm… I'm really sorry Juliet," Sam whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. Sam knew exactly what it was too, just like Juliet. She backed away from him and ran her hands up his chest. She still didn't know what Sam looked like. Juliet's shaking fingertips found Sam's face. She traced along his lips and the cuts that still remained from the accident. He had fair features, a soft quality about him that made Juliet feel safe. Finally her hands dropped to her sides and she closed her eyes.

"It wasn't him," she whispered. "Ye… yesterday," she said softly. "The man your father spoke to wasn't my daddy." Juliet took a couple deep breaths and was comforted to see that Dean had entered the room and stood in the corner. "It was here. He spoke to me. It held my hand." There was some resolve in her voice, a sense of strength instead of fear. It caught Dean's attention. "Sam, we can't stay here. You can't stay here. The longer you're here the more dangerous it will get."

"I know," Sam said simply. "But we're going to stop this thing Juliet. Dad and Dean and I, we're going to stop it. As soon as Dean wakes up."

Juliet looked up at Sam and smiled. "I want to help," she said softly. "I don't have anything left Sam, except you and your family now. I want to help."


	4. Chapter 4

She sat on the edge of the bed in a hotel room in the middle of nowhere. Two months ago if you said this would be her life she'd tell you that you were crazy. If you had said to her two months ago she would be running across the country in the backseat of a black Impala hunting the unimaginable with two men she just met she would have you locked up. This was her life though, and oddly enough, she loved it. Juliet Marcus had always felt out of place in her little country town outside of Jefferson City, MO. She had no idea what would happen when she stumbled upon the wreck of a '67 Chevy Impala entombing the Winchester family. She had no idea the things she would see, literally. Being blind since early childhood, Juliet had gotten used to making her own images of things. Her sight was through touch and sound and she was used to that. Then Dean Winchester crashed into her life and threw everything for a loop. She saw him, really saw him. It was then she learned of her abilities and that there were others like her, Dean's brother Sam for instance. The fire that her father would never speak of, that killed her mother was the work of a demon. When her father died at this thing's hands as well she made a decision. She wanted to stay with Sam, and Dean, she wanted to help their fight.

That's what she's been doing for two months. Her home was now the backseat of the Impala, listening to Sam and Dean bicker, it's the most normal she's ever felt in her life. Now, sitting on the edge of the bed, with Sam tapping away at the keyboard and Dean in the shower she felt at home. Dean had changed her world when she saw him. There was a connection there, something between them. Then when he woke up she had to start over. He didn't remember anything, which meant he didn't remember her. That wasn't the most painful part of it though. Part of her hoped Dean would never wake up; a very small part of her mind you. Dean was the first person she had ever actually seen. When he woke up she lost that ability and her world was black once more. That shred of light was gone. Still, he took to her quickly, probably because it was his father's wishes shortly before he died. Oh yes, John's death. Juliet didn't really understand the dynamics of the Winchester family until after John's death. Though it may not seem to outsiders, the Winchesters were incredibly close, bound by more than blood. Dean was still hurting, though he hadn't said anything. There was something bothering him, and it was more than just the circumstances of their father's death. Juliet wasn't going to push it though. She had learned a lot about the boys over the past few months. If Dean didn't want to say something he wouldn't, no matter how hard he was pushed.

The life of a hunter, Jules was quickly learning, was not an easy one. Though she had the disadvantage of being blind she had incredible hearing and intuition, in dealings with spirits Juliet was incredibly useful, since she could see them when others couldn't. She was easily able to hide her blindness; most couldn't even tell she was blind. When she spoke to the boys in public she was able to look them in the eye as if she could see them. Still, the job wasn't without its dangers and Juliet wasn't used to the incredible physical demands of hunting, though she was slowly getting there. She sat on the edge of the bed with cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Nothing was as bad as the sore muscles though. She looked up from her thoughts when she heard the door open. Dean was done with his shower. The room was silent. See, Dean learned something about his father that destroyed him. Juliet wasn't even sure what to say to Dean at this point to make it better. How could she make it better? So she decided to let him be. It scared her though because she wondered if Dean would really sell his soul to bring his father back. Her thoughts and worries were interrupted when Dean finally broke the silence.

"Jules," he called to her sitting on the other side of the bed she was on. "Come here."

Juliet stood, she had gotten pretty used to this routine. She took her shirt off and sat in front of him. Dean was usually the one to clean up her wounds when she'd get hurt. Dean stopped making jokes about it a while ago. Sometimes Jules wished he would. She heard him sigh and felt the sting of the peroxide on her back. After a few moments she put her shirt back on and sighed. "How do you do it," she asked quietly, falling back on the bed.

"Do what," he asked just as quietly, almost as if he were trying not to wake someone up. That's when Jules realized she didn't hear the keyboard anymore. She hadn't heard Sam walk across the room. He must have fallen asleep at the computer. Juliet felt the bed move, indicating that Dean had lain down next to her.

"One of you isn't a chiropractor by chance," she asked with a laugh. She turned toward him as if to look at him, though she couldn't see him. She still had the image in her mind from when she could. It was something she didn't have with Sam.

Dean laughed and shook his head with a loud sigh. "As a matter of fact," he said with a laugh. "Sit up," he told her and watched as she sat up silently. There was an incredible grace about her that Dean couldn't help but notice. Ever since he first woke up in the hospital and saw her standing by his bed. Who was this girl and what was she doing with Sam and his dad? His father told him she took care of him and that he had to take care of her. So he would. He would protect her like he'd protect Sam. His father told him to take care of the two of them, to keep them together because they'll keep each other in check. What that meant, Dean wasn't really sure. All he knew is that somehow in that short amount of time Jules, as he called her, had worked her way into the Winchester family almost as if she had been there all their lives. He wasn't quite sure how to explain that, she just did. With that affection also came constant bickering. The two were always at odds with each other. Dean couldn't help but notice how much like him she was at times. He always pictured her as a quiet girl, but when they got in situations, such as spending time at a bar or something, she was incredibly social. Men just seemed to swarm her. To be honest, Dean was almost jealous. Not of the other guys that surrounded Juliet, no of course not jealous of them, but of her ability to make them surround her. He wished he could be half that successful with women. Of course she never went home with any of those guys, even if she wanted to. Sam and Dean wouldn't let her. They're reckless, not crazy. Dean would never let her leave with some stranger, not after what his father told him.

That may not be the only reason but Dean was far from ever admitting there was any other. Juliet and Dean had a very different relationship that her and Sam. Their relationship seemed more complicated because there were aspects of it that Dean felt, but couldn't remember. They had a history, however short it was, that impacted the both of them even if Dean couldn't remember it. Sam and Juliet had the connection of their abilities and their pasts. Dean and Juliet had something else. She knew what he looked like, and more than just through touch. She could still see his green eyes, the freckles on his face, the cut along his head. He gave her sight, if only for that short amount of time. It added a whole new layer to their relationship. Then there was the bond of hunting that joined the three of them. All three of them have lost both parents to the same thing. It was what brought them together essentially. If the Winchesters were never hunters they never would have been in that accident and Juliet never would have found them. However that means that her father could very easily still be alive and she'd be living a somewhat happy life. Jules didn't want that though. She didn't want average, she wanted what she had on the road with these boys. Dean could see it in her eyes and he called her on it every time she tried to deny it. All those thoughts ran through Dean's head as he sat behind Juliet, kneading his knuckles into her back trying to work out the knots in her back. "Holy crap Jules," he said with a laugh. "Could you possibly be any more tense?" He smiled and laughed. It was almost normal. They weren't worrying about the Demon, his father, Sam's abilities, the danger that lay ahead of them. It was just Juliet and Dean and for once he was happy. He'd never, ever let on though. Dean just didn't do relationships and he wasn't about to start now, no matter what kind of affect this girl was having on him. He sat there, looking down at her small, fragile form and smiled to himself. He wondered if she had any idea how strong she really was. The things she had put up with and adjusted to in the last two months were things that no one would believe, yet she took to the hunting lifestyle as it had been her whole life.

So he sat there with his fingertips grazing her heated skin, she probably didn't even realize it. This wasn't the first time he had taken it upon himself to help her relax. His massages were legendary, at least to him anyway. Every time he got close, whether it was with the back rubs or cleaning the small cuts she might get he had to fight it. She was almost like a magnet, so hard to resist sometimes. Even now, sitting behind her with his hands on her shoulders he could feel his lips press lightly against her neck, even though they didn't. He wanted to. He wanted to so badly but he knew better than that. This was not right environment for relationship. It's exactly why things could never work out with Cassie. Still Juliet seemed to call to him. He fought it well though. She didn't mean to do any of this and Dean was sure of it. It just happened. He couldn't help it. There was something about Juliet that was incredibly attractive to Dean. Of course she was beautiful, and it was an almost innocent beauty too. She didn't know how gorgeous she truly was so there was no way she could go around flaunting it. Then there was her personality. Dean thought he was a charmer; he had nothing on what Juliet was capable of. She'd talk to you and look you straight in the eyes and it was almost as if she could see you. It was almost frightening what she was able to do with people. Dean was almost proud of it. It made the many illegal activities they did much easier when he didn't have to worry if she could lie or not. Juliet was strong, incredibly strong.

He remembered the day shortly after his father's death when he and Sam had been fighting. Sam walked off and Dean was left with a lot of pent up anger. That added with the tire iron in his hand meant for something destructive. He took one swing at the car next to his but that didn't seem good enough. When he looked at the Impala, almost finished all he could think was if he hadn't been in that car maybe his dad would still be alive. He almost blamed the car for the whole thing. With one swing at the backend he took off, swing after swing until he couldn't do it anymore and there was a whole in the trunk.

_"I sure hope that wasn't the car your brother says you have an unhealthy attachment to,"_ _Juliet said with a faint smile, standing a few yards from Dean. She had her arms crossed over her chest, wearing a black tank top and a pair of old blue jeans. She looked very much a Winchester._

_"It's not unhealthy," Dean answered with a small laugh. He still felt it inside though, that rage, that hatred, the pain. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine."_

_"I didn't ask," she said simply. Dean looked up at her with a baffled expression. Sam asked, Sam asked incessantly. Didn't Juliet wonder if Dean was all right? "All I wanna know is were those blows meant for Sam? Cause, that could be deadly," she said with a laugh. Juliet leaned against the back of the battered car and smiled at him. "I know you don't want to talk about it, and I don't blame you because I don't want to talk about my father's death either, but," she paused and sighed. "Dean if you don't say something eventually you'll explode, probably literally," she said with a slight laugh. "And if… if for some reason you can't talk to Sam about it you know I'm here right? I mean seriously where else am I gonna go… I have no idea where we are."_

_Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around her, not out of affection or for her sake, but his. Juliet could feel it, it was the same trembling feeling she felt with Sam in the hospital. If he didn't hold on to Juliet, Dean felt as though he might fall apart. Then it was silent, he couldn't talk about it but that was okay. He was content to just stand there and let Juliet hold him up, the way she had with Sam when Dean flat lined in the hospital._

She's held the boys together the past few months and for that Dean could not be more thankful. With that though comes the double burden. He's responsible for two lives now, not just one. If it were just Sam that would be a different story, but now it's Juliet. She hadn't said anything yet about nightmares or conversations with the Demon. Dean wondered if she was hiding them or if she just hadn't had any yet. He sighed softly and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning back against Dean. At some point he had stopped and just sat there with her. Dean didn't even realize it until he looked down and saw that she appeared to be asleep. He smiled and got up, laying her down on the bed. "Finally, I get a bed for the night," Dean whispered with a smile. He had every intention on leaving Sam in the chair at the table with his face planted on the laptop's keyboard.

"You know I can sleep on the floor," Juliet said quietly without opening her eyes. "We can alternate. You don't have to sleep on the floor every night."

"Me and Sammy alternate," Dean said with a smug smile. Though it was more like Dean slept on the floor most of the time to avoid arguing with his brother. "Besides, I have a moral code… or something… that says that I can't make a woman do that."

"I know Sam doesn't like to let me sleep on the floor, don't even try your moral code on me. You'd kick me out of bed in two seconds if it meant you got a mattress."

"Not true," he said with a smirk. He heard a sigh coming from Juliet and smiled. She obviously heard the smirk and recognized the vague innuendo in what he had said. "Sam I would kick out of bed, you…," his voice trailed off and he laughed along with Juliet. "Get some sleep Jules we gotta wake up early tomorrow."

"Why," she asked turning to face Dean.

"Cause Sammy went to bed early which means he'll be up at the crack of dawn and make us all suffer," he said with a laugh. "Besides you gotta get up and get in the shower before Sammy takes all the hot water." Juliet laughed and smiled closing her eyes and trying to drift off to sleep.

It didn't take long, she was exhausted. The last few months were certainly taking their toll on her mentally and physically. Juliet wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, but she would try, for Dean, for Sam. She'd do anything for those boys.

_"Don't you wish they'd do the same for you," a faint but somewhat familiar voice whispered in her head, in her dreams. Juliet saw nothing in the darkness though she knew exactly who it was._

_"They would," she answered simply, her voice unwavering. Juliet understood Dean's dedication to protecting Sammy and she also saw it in protecting her. "You can't scare me."_

_"My dear child, I'm not trying to scare you," the voice said softly. "I'm merely telling you the truth. Dean would do anything for Sam, and if that meant killing you he would, in a heart beat. See Juliet, I know you like to pretend you're a hunter but you're simply not and you never will be. You're too much a liability and if that puts Sam in danger you know Dean will stop at nothing to protect Sam. It would be best just to leave them to their job. You can protect Sam and Dean better that way. Just leave, go back home to the farm where you belong."_


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning when Dean sat down on the edge of Juliet's bed, jarring her from her light sleep. By now six months had passed since Juliet met the Winchesters. The most recent chaotic hunt they were on was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. None of them had talked much about those events. Dean was banned from leaving his hotel rooms now and he seemed to be taking it out on Juliet, constantly waking her up every the morning when it was obvious that she didn't want to wake up so early. It was like he was torturing her. Sam told her she wasn't allowed to leave either, mostly because when she did leave before she went with Dean so he could keep track of her. Now Dean couldn't leave and Sam didn't want to have to worry about her getting lost, so they were both stuck in the hotel room. This morning was no different than the last few since Milwaukee. Dean sat on the edge of Juliet's bed, poking her in the side to wake her up. She let out a moan of protest before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was lying on her side with her arms curled up under her head. Juliet let out another protesting whine before opening her eyes, not that it helped her see anything.

"Wake up sexy," he said with a smile. He called her that from time to time when Sam was either asleep or not around. It made Juliet laugh, Dean liked to make her laugh. She was reluctant to get up; her sleep hadn't exactly been peaceful, Dean had noticed. He understood but if she wanted any chance at getting any hot water for a shower she had to wake up before Sam. A smile formed on Dean's face when he thought about Sam who was sitting, once again, with his face glued to the keyboard. He'd have marks on his face from the keys. Dean couldn't wait until he woke up. She let out another moan and covered her face with the pillow, pulling the blanket over her head and Dean laughed. Both Dean and Juliet were going stir crazy, trapped in their hotel room. Dean couldn't believe his brother, trapping him in a room with a beautiful girl and expecting Dean not to act on his natural urges. Sam knew nothing of what went on in the hotel room when he was gone, those things stayed between Dean and Juliet, but they had definitely grown closer in the past month or so, since Sam ran off on Dean. It was nothing sexual, no not anything like that. He remembered when it started.

_It was the third day they had been stuck in a hotel room unable to go anywhere. Juliet was sitting staring out the window, even though she couldn't see anything. Dean had just gotten out of his shower to find that half his clothes were missing, Juliet had taken them. She heard the door open and turned towards the bathroom with a smile on her face. "Where'd ya put my shirt?"_

"_What shirt," she asked with an innocent smile on her face._

_Dean looked and saw it in her hands behind her. She heard him move and jumped out of her chair, backing away from him. Dean followed and before long Juliet had her back against the wall. She was holding the shirt, moving it around so Dean couldn't get to it. Finally he grabbed both her arms and pressed against her so she couldn't move. Without even thinking he leaned forward and kissed her. She dropped the t-shirt instantly and smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was as if that was what she was hoping for the whole time._

Shortly after that Dean discovered her true weakness. "Don't make me climb in there and make you get up," Dean said with a laugh. That was what made Dean and Juliet different from Dean and any other woman he had ever known. Sure he had been affectionate with other women, but that was all sexual. There was a touch of that with him and Juliet but he was more playfully affectionate with Juliet, mostly just joking around. It had happened more than once though that Sam has woken him up after Dean had fallen asleep with Juliet. Dean wasn't sure why Sam always woke him up? Did Sam have a problem with it? It's not like they were having sex. They just fell asleep. If they were to have sex they'd send Sammy somewhere else. Dean wouldn't do that though. Juliet was one of the only beautiful women that Dean hadn't tried to get in bed. That's not to say he wouldn't if the opportunity arose, because he would. He would take that opportunity in a heartbeat. He looked down at the girl who hadn't moved and sighed, standing up slowly. "Fine, you brought this on yourself," he said with a smile.

Dean walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her. Juliet was quite possibly the most ticklish person on the planet; Dean found that out quickly being locked in a room with her for a week with Sam gone for hours at a time. He learned a lot of things about Juliet locked in the room with her. He didn't make his move, no not just yet. He wanted to give her a false sense of security so Dean simply lay on his side next to her and waited for her to lean back against him, which she always did. Didn't she get what Dean was going to do by now? Finally the moment was right. Her small body pressed up against his. For a moment Dean's eyes rolled back. That's why she always did it. It was Dean's weakness, feeling her body pressed up against his. He loved it when she did that. With one fatal moved and a poke to her side he got her squirming to get away, only making Dean latch onto her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to him. She let out a yelp that was mixed with loud laughter and Dean swore he heard Sam move. He covered her mouth with his hand and leaned forward, he was right by her ear. "Shh," he whispered. "You'll wake it up." He laughed and looked down at her. Without even realizing it or realizing it too late Dean wasn't sure, he had kissed her neck lightly, nipping at it playfully. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Juliet always managed to smell so good. She didn't say anything, she simply smiled. It was their little secret, and it was all Sam's fault. She laughed and shook her head. Dean loved that smile. Juliet had this smile that was contagious. That day at Bobby's after he'd taken the tire iron to his car, all she had to do was smile and it told him everything would be all right. He hated it when she didn't smile. She stood by Dean's side in the hospital when his father died, tears falling down her face. Dean remembered the look in her eyes. Then when they burned his body, she stood between both Sam and Dean holding each of their hands. Every once in a while she would squeeze Dean's to let him know she was there. He wondered if she did the same for Sam. Now, he hated to see her sad, but that didn't actually mean he hated to see her angry. He loved to see her angry. See when she was angry she'd yell and she'd get right in your face. Simply put, she was hot when she was pissed. He would sometimes piss her off intentionally, just to see her angry. Now though she was smiling, therefore so was Dean.

Finally she got out of bed and Dean moved over, climbing out of the bed as well. "Get goin' hot stuff," he said with a smile. As he walked passed her, he smacked her backside with a laugh.

"Do that again and you'll lose that hand Dean Winchester," she snapped with a smile. "Besides you're brother sitting right there. We can't," she said with a teasing smile while looking through her bag for some clothes.

Dean simply rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed. "Yeah, yeah, promises. Now get that pretty little ass in there before Sammy beats you to it." He heard her sigh and imagined she was rolling her eyes but he wasn't really looking. She walked passed him and his eyes followed her, as they usually did though she never knew. She really did have a pretty little ass. Not that it was important, nor would he say that… well that wasn't true, he just did. Once she was in the shower he heard Sam wake up and Dean just took in a sharp breath. "Damn," he said with a sigh. "Why haven't I gotten some of that yet? Oh yeah, Mr. Morality won't let me," he said looking at his brother who had finally sat up. Sure enough there were little red marks all over his face where the keys had been. Dean tried to hold back the laughing and bottle it up inside, but laughter was harder to bottle up than anger and he let it roar. "Nice."

"Haha," Sam said in his usual annoyed morning voice. Sam was less of a morning person than Dean. "Dean," he sighed. "Seriously, the girl saved your life Dean. You could try to behave yourself a little bit."

"Me," Dean said sitting up and pointing towards the closed bathroom door. "Me? What about her, strutting around this hotel room with that beautiful body? I mean the way her hips shake when she… not the point. What about her? She's the one teasing me. Walking into the bathroom while I'm in the shower, with the excuse that she can cause she's blind. She doesn't do that to you Sammy. She wants me I'm tellin' ya."

"Dean," Sam said with a sigh. "You're just saying that cause you've been stuck in the room this whole time with her. I mean she can't be that irresistible, she wears your clothes half the time, it's not like she's walking about the room naked."

"She could, I would have no issues with that Sam. Maybe we should suggest it to her. Hey Jules-" he began.

"DEAN!"

"What," he said with his innocent smirk. "Seriously Sam, it doesn't matter what she wears, she's hot and she knows it and she knows I know she knows." Dean paused for a moment, he had confused himself again. He shook his head and looked back at his brother. "So why haven't I gotten some of that? That gorgeous beautiful… gah," He said sounding rather frustrated. "Oh yeah, cause you say it wouldn't be right. I'd be taking advantage of her. You can't take advantage of someone who throws themselves at you, unless they're drunk, but Jules doesn't drink. So, where's the problem? Huh?"

"Feel better now Dean?"

"No, not really. I'd feel better with her under-"

"DEAN!" Sam interrupted knowing where that was going and not wanting to hear it. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Seriously, get over it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes reluctantly; it was pitch black outside. He sighed and sat up only to find a heavy weight on his chest. Dean looked down, praying it wasn't Sam. To his surprise it was Juliet, curled up next to him on the floor with her head on his chest. Why Juliet was laying on him? Didn't Sam have a problem with that? Dean sighed and sat up slowly. He picked her up and put her on the bed, covering her up. Dean looked over at Sam then down at Juliet. If Sam had such a problem with them, he could just get over it. Dean felt safer the closer he was to this girl. Dean felt like he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders when he was near her. When Sam ran off after Dean told him what John had said all Dean had was Jules. That was really when they got the closest. Juliet was by Dean's side the whole time, except when Dean was kidnapped by Gordon. Dean had silently wondered if Gordon knew about Juliet and if he did, why he didn't try and kill her. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping girl. She was so beautiful. Dean wondered if that's what his father saw when he looked at their mother. That was diving into feelings he didn't think he wanted to admit about Juliet though. He wasn't ready for something like that.

Still, it was like she was calling to him, lying there silently like that. So he sighed and climbed in next to her and pulling her close to him, so she rested her head on his chest once more. There weren't really words to what he was feeling at that moment. It just felt, right, like this was the way it was supposed to be; Juliet curled up in his protective arms. He looked down at her sleeping form and sighed. Dean ran his fingers through her hair as he closed his eyes. It was then that his father's words rang in his head. Kill them? He might have to kill them, both of them? Dean wasn't sure if he could do that. He liked to think he'd do anything for Sam, but he wasn't sure if he could kill Jules, he also knew he couldn't kill Sam. What was he supposed to do? Everything was getting way too out of hand. Why was it all so complicated? Why did he have to be burdened with this? How could his father have done that to his own son? It wasn't right. No one should have that kind of weight thrown on their shoulders.

"Dean," Juliet's soft voice whispered. It was barely audible but Dean heard it, he always heard her.

He looked down when he saw her stir and smiled at her. After a moment he remembered that she couldn't see it. Dean never really pitied Juliet's lack of sight. She was so strong without sight, she didn't need pity. He felt bad though that she had once been able to see him, clear as day, and now she couldn't. There wasn't much Dean could do about that, but it was true. He sat up slowly as she sat up and stretched. Juliet climbed out of bed and walked over to the small refrigerator that they had in the room. It was filled with soda and beer. She took a soda (she wasn't conscious enough for beer yet) and sat down in the chair, pulling her legs up to her chest. Her wardrobe nowadays was a strange one. At night she wore some random t-shirt she had pulled out of Dean's bag and a pair of flannel pajama pants that belonged to Sam, instead of her own clothes. . Needless to say the pants were about a foot too long for her, even rolled up at the waist about ten times. She had one pair of jeans for the day and wore Dean's shirts most of the time. "Mornin' sunshine," Dean said with a laugh. He watched as she smiled and laughed as well. Dean got up and grabbed a beer before sitting across the table and glanced down at his cell phone to check the time. It was four thirty in the morning. "You okay?" She nodded, but Dean knew better than that. Why would anyone be up this early? Sam was on occasion but not tonight.

Juliet sighed and looked down. "Can't sleep," she whispered.

Dean looked over at her and was silent for a long time. Finally he got up and walked over to her, crouching down in front of her and brushing her brown hair out of her face. "Jules," he whispered looking up into her beautiful sightless eyes. "Jules has he talked to you?" Dean didn't want to bring it up but he had noticed Juliet's increasing inability to sleep lately. He looked up at her and saw the fear in her eyes, the tears. Oh no, no tears. Dean hated her tears. He brushed them away and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her. She set the can of soda down and leaned into him, moving from the chair to the floor on her knees in his arms. Dean simply held her there, rocking her back and forth. He held her the way she had held him when their father died. It was his turn to be there for her. "Jules, what did he say?"

Juliet leaned back but didn't look at Dean even though Dean knew she could look him straight in the eyes if she wanted to. "Lies," she whispered. The way she said it though told Dean she wasn't sure. "That I should leave. That I make it harder for you. He said that I should go home because I make it hard for you. You have enough of a burden with keeping an eye on Sam, Dean. I'm only making it worse. I'm distracting you from what you should be doing. I'm not meant to be a hunter like you Dean."

"Juliet, don't you ever listen to those lies. I would have been dead long ago if it weren't for you," he whispered resting his forehead against her, cupping her small face in his hands. "You… you hold me together Jules. I can't even think of what I might have done to Sam by now if it weren't for you." He sighed and held her close. "Jules, you belong here, with me, with Sam. That is where you belong." Dean wiped her tears away with his thumbs and smiled at her. "Listen to me, listen to me. This is where you belong, Juliet. You don't have to worry about my burdens. They're my burdens and I've learned to live with them. I will do anything for you and Sammy, you understand me. You're included in that." He sighed and shook his head. Dean looked back towards Sam to see if he was still asleep. His brother could not under any circumstances hear what Dean was about to say to this girl. "Look, Juliet, I would die for you." He stopped; his mind racing. Did he really just tell her that? Did he say those words out loud, not only admitting them to himself but her as well? "I won't ever let anything happen to you or Sam." He held her close as she cried, rocking her back and forth. "Shh," he whispered. He held her back for a moment and pushed her hair out of her face before pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers.

The kiss was unlike any Dean had given a woman. There was his usual charming, passionate kiss when he was with a woman. Then there was the angry heated one that he had with Cassie, but this with Juliet was something completely different. It was scared and desperate for something tangible, for something he could hold on to. It was desperate to know that Juliet was real and what he was feeling was real and not something he was imagining. He could feel the fear and desperation in Juliet's kiss when she leaned forward, practically knocking him over. He could taste her tears in their kiss. His hands were shaking as they rested on her shoulders, slowly moving down to rest on her waist. When they parted it was almost as if neither of them wanted to for fear they'd wake from a dream. Dean just sat there on the floor staring at her. His heart was racing, pounding beneath his chest. "Don't you listen to that bastard you hear me," he whispered. "He talks to you again, you wake me up. You wake me up and I'll be right there with you Jules, I promise." He watched as her hand reached forward to touch his face. Only then did he realize there were tears of his own on his cheeks. She wiped them away and kissed him lightly, lingering for a moment.

"Don't let me go," she whispered, curling up close to him with her head against his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around her tightly as if she was slipping away and this was the only way to possibly save her. "Don't let me go," she pleaded with him.

"I won't," he whispered to her. Dean stared at the floor unsure of what had just happened between them. Did he just fall for this girl? No, he didn't fall, he crashed… hard. Dean looked down at Juliet, trembling in his arms. She was always so strong and now she was trembling and Dean didn't know how to fix it, but he knew that it was killing him inside to see her like this. "Don't worry," he whispered to her. "I got ya. You're safe now." Dean sighed and held her there until she had cried herself to sleep. He then picked her up and carried her over to her bed. Dean set her down and covered her up before returning to the table with his beer and staring out the window. What he didn't know is that Sam lay in his bed staring at his brother. Sam had seen most of it. He saw the kiss; he heard his brother's desperate voice. Dean was too lost in his thoughts to notice his brother sit up. What would things be like in the morning? This changed everything. Dean didn't know if he could act the same around Juliet anymore, at least not with Sam around. Juliet was unlike anyone Dean knew. She was strong, fierce, and a fighter at heart, but she was also soft, and caring, and her touch was soothing. Her smile lit up a room and made Dean's heart jump. No one, not even Cassie, had ever done that. Dean reluctantly tore his gaze from the stars to look over at Juliet asleep in her bed. She looked so peaceful. Why couldn't she always look like that? Why couldn't she always smile and laugh? Didn't she deserve that as much as the next person? Dean wanted her to have that, but he didn't know how to give it to her. He didn't know how to be the type of person that he thought she deserved. If she left though, if she listened to that demon, Dean wasn't sure what he would do. He wasn't even sure if he could breathe without her anymore. Still, if it came down to it he would chose his brother over Juliet. He knew that's what Juliet would want as well, he knew she understood. Dean just hoped it would never come down to that.


	6. Chapter 6

One week had passed since that night with Juliet. Neither of them spoke of it but she would look at him when she knew Sam wasn't looking and smile, or whisper thank you to him. Every night since then Dean had been next to her instead of on the floor. To Dean's surprise Sam hadn't said anything about it. Dean never asked why Sam hadn't said a word. Part of him wondered if Sam knew about what happened that night. The fear in Juliet's eyes haunted Dean. Now they were working on a strange case. There were several murders happening in this town and they all had the same story, the murders all said an angel made them do it. Once again Dean and Juliet were told to stay in the hotel room as Sam went to the hospital to talk to one of the murderers. At least there was something of entertainment in this room, both Juliet and Dean thought so. A vibrating bed. "Jules," Dean said with a smile as the woman walked out of the bathroom. Her brown hair was soaked and sticking to her face. Jules wore one of Dean's black t-shirts and the same pair of flannel pants that she had been wearing since she left with the boys. All of Juliet's clothes went up in flames when her house burned down months ago. "Hey, Jules get over here," he said with a childish grin on his face.

Juliet rolled her eyes and walked over to him, still trying to dry her hair. "What Dean? Did you finally find your sanity?"

"Funny," he said with a laugh. Dean stood behind her and she turned her head towards him when he spoke. "But no, you stole that remember. Lay down."

"Dean," she said with a questioning look. "Did you finally work up enough balls to admit that you want me?"

"I've admitted that," he said looking at her with a hurt expression.

"But you haven't acted on it," she said with a smile, turning to face him.

"First time for everything," Dean countered. He smirked then pushed her back on the bed and watched her fall. Dean smiled and climbed on top of her, looking down at her. He sat straddling her small frame with one hand on each side of her head. Dean leaned down and kissed her neck lightly, nipping at her skin. He knew she liked that. Dean quickly learned the things that Juliet liked. He'd been stuck in a hotel room with her alone for hours on end for the past three weeks. Dean smiled as her hands wrapped around his neck. He looked into her sightless eyes and laughed. "As much as I would love to rip the clothes off you right now, Sam could walk in any minute and I just don't think that would be a good idea."

"Sammy just left," she whined. Jules gave him her patented puppy dog look that she knew Dean couldn't resist and promptly felt his lips against hers.

Dean really couldn't resist that look, and if she was giving him an invitation who was he to deny it. He let his lips travel down her neck onto her shoulder. "What if he comes back cause he forgot something," Dean whispered. Jules just pushed him, telling him he needed to shut up. Dean laughed and kissed her neck once more. He had a point though, Sam had a tendency to walk in at exactly the wrong time. Dean rolled off of her and sighed. "Jules, you know we can't. Anyways, that's not what I wanted to show you. Close your eyes."

"Why? I can't see anything anyway."

"For affect, now just do it," he said with a laugh. Dean watched as she closed her eyes and he dug around in his pockets for several quarters. Dean slid them into the machine and watched for her reaction as the bed started vibrating. He couldn't hold back his smile as he watched her giggle. She reached over and grabbed Dean's MP3 player and his earphones and put them in. "Hey, those are mine," Dean protested trying to grab them, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Not anymore," she said with a laugh. Dean watched Jules get comfortable and he smiled, laying down next to her and staring at the ceiling.

Dean looked over at her with her eyes closed and smiled. She looked happy, relaxed. He reached his hand over and laced his fingers with hers, getting her attention. Jules turned her head towards him and smiled then she rested her head on his shoulder and Dean closed his eyes. After a while he looked over at Juliet and saw she had fallen asleep. Dean laughed to himself and stole the earphones from her, putting them in his ears and closing his eyes once more. Now this was relaxing. A couple hours later Sam walked in. He looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow. "Yes," Dean asked with a smile.

"You two look cozy." Sam rolled his eyes and threw Dean's keys at him. "You are enjoying that way too much. I don't know which you're getting more from, the vibrating bed, or Juliet practically laying on top of you, or both."

"Shoulda been here earlier Sammy it was the other way around," Dean said with a smirk. "Seriously, Sammy this girl's a real pistol. I mean she's crazy, I love it." Sam just rolled his eyes. He spent the next few minutes explaining everything to Dean.

Juliet woke up a few hours later with a start. The quarters had run out on the bed and the music wasn't playing anymore. Dean wasn't next to her either. No, he promised her he'd be there if the demon spoke to her again. He promised, where was he? Juliet stood and walked around the room. "Dean," she called. She found her voice recorder, something Dean had gotten so he could leave her with messages when they had to leave if she was asleep or something. She pressed play and listened to Dean explain where they were going. Juliet sighed and sat down on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Juliet closed her eyes and let a few tears roll down her cheek. He said he would be there. Jules couldn't really blame him, their job was more important than her dreams but still, it hurt that he wasn't there when she woke up. Juliet felt like she was losing her mind, like she was slipping away, falling with nothing to hold on to. It was all getting so confusing. Juliet wasn't sure which thoughts were hers and which ones were the Demon's. Where was Dean when she needed him?

Sam and Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot a couple rooms over from their room. "Dean, check it out," Sam said pointing to their door. There was a man standing outside their door. Sam and Dean exchanged glances and slowly got out of the Impala. The man knocked on the door and Sam and Dean watched, hoping this wasn't a cop or something. Juliet answered the door and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

The minute Jules opened the door Dean realized it wasn't a cop. "JULES!" He took off for the door but was too late. He stopped dead only a yard or so from the door as the man took a knife and thrust it into Juliet's chest. Everything stopped. Dean didn't even see Sam run passed him to catch her. When everything finally caught up with Dean he saw the man run off, surely he was headed to a police station to confess to a murder but Dean wouldn't let that happen. He ran to Sam's side and tore the girl's lifeless body from Sam's arms. Juliet wouldn't die, it was just that simple. He wouldn't let her. "Jules," he whispered looking down at her. Dean looked down, the wound in her chest was pouring out blood. He pressed his hand over it firmly to try and stop the bleeding. "Don't just sit there Sam, do something damn it!" He looked down at her. Juliet's skin was pale and growing cold. "Don't you dare die," he muttered through gritted teeth. He looked at Sam and looked down at Juliet. It was too dangerous for Dean to go walking into a hospital. "Sam, take her. Don't you dare let her die Sammy," he said handing the girl to his brother. "You call me, you call me when you get there and tell me if she's all right." There were tears in Dean's eyes as he handed Juliet over to Sam. Sam nodded and carried the girl over to the Impala, placing her in the backseat before climbing in and tearing out of the parking lot. Dean knelt there on the ground outside there room, covered in Juliet's blood. He looked down at his shaking hands and then back up towards where his car had been.

Dean walked into the hotel room and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against it for a moment before sinking down to the ground and burying his face in his hands. No one was there; no one could see him cry so it was all right. How could he have been so stupid? He should have gotten out of that car and to the door the minute he saw that guy. He never should have given him the chance to hurt Jules. Dean slammed his head against the door. Dean stood and paced around the room. Hours passed like an eternity before his phone rang. "Sammy? Sammy tell me she's gonna be okay. You gotta tell me that man." There was a long silence and Dean knew it was bad. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sammy!"

"She umm… she lost a lot of blood Dean," Sam said softly. His voice was choked back as if he were trying not to cry. "They're umm… they're doing all they can but… the knife didn't hit her heart, so that's good, but it punctured a lung. They umm… they said it didn't look good Dean. They told me they were trying their best but she's already flat-lined twice. They said it's not looking good."

Dean sat there in silence, his hands shaking violently as Sam spoke. She couldn't leave him. He told her why; he told her why he needed her. He loved her. "Oh God," Dean whispered. "Oh God, Sammy she can't die, she can't. Sammy… Sammy you can't let her die. Sammy don't let her die please, Sam." For once it was Dean pleading with his brother. Dean dropped the phone, he didn't hang up he simply dropped the phone covering his face in his hands, trying to stifle the loud sobs escaping his body. "GONNA TAKE SAMMY NEXT," he shouted. First his mother, then his father, now Juliet. "Is that the plan? Have I done that much evil?! Don't you take her away from me you son of a bitch!!"

The week passed like an eternity. They cracked their case; it was the only thing keeping Dean from thinking impatiently about Juliet. It was a spirit, not an angel like Sam had said. Sam was upset, Dean was changed. Not changed enough to believe though. Juliet was lying in a hospital that night, dying slowly and there wasn't a damn thing that Dean could do about it. He paced in the hotel room. It was becoming unbearable. He couldn't take it anymore. Dean wouldn't let anyone take Juliet from him. He needed her. If she wasn't there who was going to hold Dean together. He was losing his mind looking after Sam; Dean didn't think he could handle it without her. She had held him together so well since his dad died. Dean was torn from his thoughts when Sam's cell phone rang. He looked over at his brother who looked down at the phone. "It's the hospital," he said quietly. There was fear in both their eyes. "He… hello," he said softly. There was a small pause and Sam just nodded. He still looked terrified. "All right, th… thank you." Sam hung up the phone and looked over at his brother. Dean stood there terrified; there were tears in Sam's eyes, that couldn't be good. "Jules woke up."

Dean's heart stopped. He stared at Sam in disbelief before a small smile formed on his face. He still couldn't see her, it was too dangerous but she was closer to being released. "Go… go see her, tell her I'm all right and we'll get her out of there and she's gonna be fine. She's gonna be fine right?"

Sam laughed a little, more of a small chuckle really and smiled at his brother. "Yeah. It's not quite the miraculous awakening you had where you were instantly in perfect health, but they said she'd be okay. They said she could go home in a couple days."

A couple days? So soon? Dean couldn't believe it. He wanted to see her so bad, to make sure she was fine, to make sure she was safe. Those next two and a half days were some of the slowest of Dean's life. Finally, Sam opened the door to the hotel room. "Got our stuff," he said looking at his brother.

Dean nodded and grabbed their bags then rushed out of the room. He put everything in the trunk before opening the back door, where Juliet was sitting. She turned when Dean opened the door and all he could do was smile. She was safe, alive, breathing and smiling. Dean ran his fingers through her hair and rested his forehead against hers. Dean kissed her forehead. Neither of them had spoken a word up until that point. "You're shaking," she whispered. Her voice was so soft, yet still held its strength.

Dean laughed and climbed into the front seat of the car. "It's cold," he said absently, not willing to admit how terrified he was. He turned the car on and glanced back at her through the mirror with a smile on his face. Nothing could ruin this now. Nothing.

Three weeks have passed since they got Juliet out of the hospital. Most of that time was spent without Juliet. Right after getting her out of the hospital they took her to Bobby's and had him keep an eye on her. Juliet was still very weak and would remain that way for the next month. Two weeks into her recuperation, Dean called. His voice was shaking, he was scared, and Sam was missing. Missing? About a week later Dean called her, letting her know he found Sam. He didn't tell her the extent of it though. That night, the night that would change all of them forever, Juliet was laying on Bobby's couch. She had just started walking around again. Bobby left her there for a couple days to get something from Ellen. He figured Juliet could walk it meant that she was strong enough to be left on her own. Bobby would quickly realize that was mistake. Juliet was curled up on the couch with the music playing, drifting in and out of consciousness. She was shaken from her sleep by the sound of footsteps and movement on the side of the couch as if someone were sitting there. Juliet sat up quickly. "Dean," she asked.

Juliet reached her hand out to find who was with her only to have Sam take her hand gently and place it along his face. She breathed a sigh of relief and Sam smiled. "Hey, you," he said softly. Sam ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest. Sam was safe. Dean had said he found Sam but Juliet hadn't heard anything else about it from Dean and she was still worried about Sam. Here he was though, and he was alive and safe. That was all that mattered to Juliet. "You're all right," she whispered with a smile.

Sam kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you feeling? Gettin' any stronger?" He watched her as she nodded. "You look better." She smiled and curled up next to him, desperate for some warmth. The room was cold and she was still weak. Sam wrapped his arms around her in a protective manor and looked down at her. He could see now why Dean found this girl so irresistible. As she sat there curled up with her blanket in Sam's arms on the couch he smiled. Sam leaned down and pressed his lips just lightly to Juliet's neck. "God, you're beautiful, you know that," he whispered in her ear. "Jules, I know how you feel about Dean, but… but you need to be careful with him. Dean… Dean doesn't think before he acts and… I'm just, I'm afraid he'll hurt you," he said softly.

"Hurt me," she asked quietly without moving. She was a little worried with the kiss but thought maybe she was just imagining things.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. Sam pulled Juliet's hair back and tucked it behind her left ear. "Jules, I don't want to see you hurt. I know, I know you feel attached to Dean because you could see him. I just, I can't stand to see you hurt," he whispered. "Jules, Dean doesn't care about you. I mean he does, but… but he thinks more about having sex with you than actually what you need. He's like that with every girl."

"Sam," she said sitting up and turning towards him. "Are you jealous of Dean?"

"What? No, Jules, I'm not jealous. I'm trying to be serious. Dean's never had a lasting relationship and I don't want to see you get hurt. I saw you outside our hotel room and, and I broke down. I mean, I saw you there bleeding and you were dying and I couldn't breathe Juliet," he whispered cupping her face in his shaking hands. "My heart stopped, it was like losing Jessica all over again. I love you."

"What," she said leaning back. "Sam, what are you talking about?" Sam had always been affectionate towards Juliet. He had always shown that he cares about her, but loved her? He had never hinted to that. Of course neither did Dean so it wasn't completely unbelievable.

"I love you," he whispered again, resting his forehead against hers. Sam let his hands rest on her hips as she knelt in front of him on the couch. "I love you Juliet, you have to know that. I was so scared to say anything but now, after almost losing you. You have to know that," he whispered in her ear. Sam pressed his lips against her, in one of the tenderest kisses Juliet had ever felt. It felt as though there was love there. She couldn't help but lean forward for just a moment.

She regained her composure though and leaned back, breaking the kiss. "Sam, that's sweet, really. But… but, I'm not in love with you," she said softly. "I've never thought of you like that Sam."

Sam sat there for a moment before a smile formed on his face, a maniacal smile that she couldn't see. He leaned forward, so much so that Juliet was forced onto her back on the bed and Sam was leaning over her. He kissed her neck lightly once more, moving slowly down over her collarbone. "You will," he whispered softly in her ear. He smiled as Juliet struggled against him but she was weak still. There was nothing she could do. Sam looked down at her and smiled. "Jules, stop. Your struggling is really unbecoming." He smiled and picked her up. Juliet was still struggling against him, trying to get free, but it was no use. She was quickly losing energy. Sam carried her into her room and threw her down on the bed before slamming the door shut.

"SAM," she screamed as he climbed on top of her, pinning her arms above her head.

"Juliet," he whispered in her ear, biting at it playfully. "Shut up." Sam smiled and pulled out wire that he had in his pocket. He took her arms and tied both her wrists to the headboard. Sam smiled and kissed her neck. "I'm gonna make you scream Jules," he whispered in her ear. She continued to struggle against him but the wire cut into her wrists. He smiled and looked down at her, he slid her tank top up slowly, pressing his lips against her stomach as he did. "Dean's not even gonna know what happened when he sees you," Sam said with a smile. "There'll be so much blood, you'll be unrecognizable."

"Sammy, stop," she pleaded. "Sam please."

Sam just smiled as he took a knife and cut up the center of her shirt, tearing it from her body. "Scream for me Jules," he whispered in her ear. Sam looked down at her his lips barely touching her ear. He watched her eyes as he took the knife and pulled it down the center of her chest, cutting into her skin. Sam smiled as he watched her bite her lip to keep from screaming. He looked down at her and the blood that flowed from the wound. "I'm waiting Jules," he whispered. That was only the beginning. It wasn't long before Juliet's voice echoed through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Juliet," Dean screamed before running into Bobby's house. Bobby followed behind him.

"I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't have left her alone. I wasn't thinking."

"Not now Bobby," Dean snapped. To Dean, Bobby's words were an apology for Juliet's death. She wasn't dead and Dean wasn't about to let her die. Dean looked frantically around the front room in Bobby's house but didn't find Juliet. He saw the blanket that had covered Juliet while she was lying on the couch was now on the floor but she was no where in sight. "Juliet," he shouted once more. Dean headed towards the bedroom. He got the door and found that it was locked. "Jules!" Dean slammed his shoulder against the door several times. Each time excruciating pain shot through his other shoulder which was still recovering from a gunshot wound. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. Finally he took a step back and kicked the door in. Dean rushed into the room only to stop dead when he saw her. The room itself was very dimly lit by one pathetically small lamp in the corner. What were at one time white walls were not splattered with crimson blood. Juliet was lying on the bed, her bloodstained clothes were scattered around the room. With the amount of blood that covered the room there was no way Juliet could still be alive. Dean stood in shock for a moment before running to Juliet's side. Bobby stood in the doorway, horrified by the picture in front of him.

Dean sat by Juliet's side, cutting the wires that had her bound to the bed. He ran his hand through her hair. "Jules," he whispered. He lost her once, or almost did. Dean didn't think he could handle losing her again, not with Sam the way he was. To Dean's surprise though, she opened her sightless eyes.

"Dean," she choked out in a hoarse whisper.

"Jules." Dean looked down at her seeing dozens of small cuts littering her body. Finally he realized she was exposed, not that anyone at that point was paying attention. Dean quickly reached over and pulled the blanket over her, covering her up. "How is it possible?"

"I don't think all this blood is just from Juliet," Bobby said. The older hunter stood staring at the floor on the other side of the bed.

Dean set Juliet's pale almost lifeless body down and walked around the bed. His heart stopped. He thought he was devastated when he saw Juliet lying on the bed lifeless what he saw on the floor before him completely destroyed him. Lying in a pool of blood on the floor was Dean Winchester's reason for living since age four. For a moment that night flashed in his mind. Taking his brother in his arms and running out the front door. "It's okay Sammy," he whispered in sync with his memories. Dean knelt by Sam's side. Sam's throat had been slashed. "God, Sammy." For once Dean didn't bother to hide the tears in his eyes. He didn't bother to put on his usual façade. There was no point. He failed. He failed his father, Juliet, Sam. Dean leaned over Sam's body, burying his face in Sam's chest and sobbed softly, clenching his fists around Sam's clothes.

Before anyone had a chance to react Bobby flew across the room and Dean was slammed into the nearest wall. Holding him there with an arm to Dean's throat was Sam. "Gonna send me back now bastard," Sam asked with a smile on his face. "Could you do it Dean? Send me back to hell. What chance does sweet Sammy have to survive then? Could you kill Sammy if you could hear what I hear? He's begging you to end it Dean. You could kill the girl easy enough, you've even said so yourself. Can you kill Sam though?"

Dean stared into Sam's pitch black eyes, struggling to get free of Sam's death grip. Sam let go of him but Dean found that he still couldn't move. "Meg."

"Sammy," he answered, correcting Dean with a sinister grin on his face. Sam walked over to the bed, sitting next to Juliet. "You should have heard the sounds I got from this girl, Dean. It was beautiful, no, magical. The way she screamed, like music." Sam looked down at Juliet, who was teetering on the edge of consciousness. He ran his fingers through her blood soaked hair. "She begged me not to Dean," he said looking up at his brother. "Begged. At least at first she begged me not to. That all changed rather quickly though. I had her screaming my name Dean. Think you could ever get that out of her?" Sam smiled at his brother before looking down at Juliet.

"Sam," Juliet whispered, looking up at him, though she couldn't see him.

"Shh," Sam whispered placing his index finger gently over Juliet's lips. "It's okay Juliet. You don't have to worry anymore. I won't let Dean hurt you." She inched her way closer to Sam before losing consciousness. "She's so weak right now. I can make her believe anything. Like, for instance that she was kidnapped, raped repeatedly, and tortured by Dean Winchester."

"I would never hurt her you sick son of a bitch," Dean shouted.

"That's not what the FBI will believe. Dean, you're already wanted for murder, and torture. Why not add rape to that?" Sam laughed before playing a soft kiss on Juliet's forehead. "There's proof of trauma," he said with a smile, looking up at Dean.

"Don't touch her," Dean shouted, struggling against the invisible force that held him in place.

"Oh, Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. I've already done that, over and over and over again. Funny how things go that way sometimes. You wanted her so badly but you hesitated. You let the delusion that she might actually love you get into your head and because of that you hesitated. Now you've lost her. Can you still touch her knowing that your own brother claimed her first, and so violently at that. I broke her Dean, not once, not twice, and I made her scream. Now **you're** going to kill her."

Sammy, I know you're in there. Don't let this happen. Fight Sam!"

"So Sam fights. Say he wins and I leave him. Then what happens Dean? I am the only thing keeping your precious brother alive. Remember that Dean and then tell me who has the power." Sam picked up a small dagger the silver blade was already stained red with blood. "What should I have you do to her," he asked, removing the blanket that covered Juliet's pale, blood covered body. "Hmm," he said smiling. Sam ran the dagger gently along the inside of Juliet's left thigh. After a moment he applied pressure and looked up at Dean, watching the older Winchester's reaction as blood flowed from the new wound. Dean didn't move, he didn't say a word. He wouldn't let Sam get what he wanted out of Dean with this. Sam simply smiled and pulled the dagger down the center of Juliet's stomach, cutting deep. He took her arms and cut along each arm as well, covering the girl in more blood. Sam cut into her face almost a dozen times and looked up at Dean. "Is that enough for you Dean?" He could see the tears that filled Dean's eyes and it only made him enjoy it more. "Good, now you're going to put her out of her misery." Sam smiled and raised the dagger. Dean was forced to stare in horror as Sam plunged the dagger into Juliet's chest. He looked up at Dean and smiled before twisting the dagger. He took the dagger out and looked down at Juliet who was still alive, just barely conscious.

"She's still alive after all that Dean," Sam said with a smile. "She's strong. I wonder if she can handle this?" Sam looked down at Juliet and pulled the dagger along her throat quickly, slashing deep. Dean stared, heartbroken as blood flooded from Juliet's neck. Sam put the dagger to his lips and slowly licked the blood off it. Then he stood and walked over to Dean. There was still blood left on the dagger and he pressed it to Dean's lips, so Dean could taste what "he" had done to Juliet. "And with Sam dead," he said with a smile. "Who is ever going to believe you Dean? Especially when you won't have Bobby to back you up." Before Dean could even register what happened Sam threw the dagger across the room with supernatural strength, sending it straight into Bobby's head, killing the hunter instantly. Sam looked at Dean and smiled. "Say goodbye Dean. I'll give you that at least."

Dean stared at Sam as his eyes returned to normal and Dean was able to move. "Sammy," Dean said looking up at his brother.

Tears filled Sam's eyes and he collapsed. The demon was obviously still in there since Sam was still alive, but Sam was allowed to speak freely for now. Dean caught his brother and lowered Sam onto his knees. "Ju… Jule… Jules," he whispered looking up at Dean in horror. "Dean… Dean pl… please you… you have to… to stop it. P… please."

Dean didn't know what to say. What else could he say? The look in Sam's eyes killed him more than losing Juliet ever could. "Sam, I… I…" He paused and looked into Sam's eyes. There was no other choice. "Goodbye Sammy." Dean didn't have time for an exorcism though. As soon as he said goodbye the demon left Sam. His lifeless body fell into Dean's arms and Dean sat there covered in blood, holding his brother's dead body. For the first time since Dean was four years old, he cried, openly. He sat there for hours and cried. Everything was gone. Dean had nothing left.


	8. Chapter 8

-1 Juliet's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She was laying on Bobby's couch, covered in sweat. It was only a dream? A dream or a vision? She didn't have visions, or at least she didn't think she did. Then there was a knock on the door, just like her dream. "Bobby, you there," she heard Sam's voice ask. "Jules?"

Juliet stood slowly, still weak, and rather cautious. She didn't say a word but inched toward the door slowly. "Jules, get the door will ya," Bobby shouted from the other side of the door.

"Right," Juliet answered distantly. She walked to the door slowly, stopping once she got there, before she opened it.

"Someone open the damn door, I'm getting soaked out here." This time it was Dean speaking and Juliet couldn't help but smile at the annoyance in his voice.

She opened the door smiling and let the boys in. "Juliet, you're awake," Sam said with surprise in his voice, there was something else there too but Juliet wasn't sure what it was. Dean glanced at Sam and rolled his eyes, shoving his brother into the house.

"Oh my God, you're a girl," Dean said with a laugh as he walked into the house and took off his jacket. Juliet didn't even realize it, she had been so out of it when she changed, but she wore a form fitting tank top and pajama pants that hung low on her hips. "With boobs and everything."

"Dean," Sam snapped, glaring at his brother.

"What? She's been with us for six months and always wore your clothes or mine. Forgive me if I forgot she was actually a girl. Now she's flaunting it and I'm not supposed to notice? She's the one that's blind Sammy," Dean said as he sat down on the couch. "Not me." Juliet simply rolled her eyes and sat down next to Dean, leaning against him as he put his arm around her. She wasn't really sure when they stopped pretending that they didn't care for each other but it was blatantly obvious now. "You had us worried there for a while Jules," he whispered to her.

"Why?"

"You were sick, pneumonia or something like that. I don't really know. Not the point, the point is you were hardly conscious for the past two weeks. Let me tell you, you missed quite a show," he said glancing down at her. He prayed that she really did miss it, that she didn't remember it. "Sam had a girl in him for like a week," Dean said with a laugh, glancing up at Sam who simply looked away. Dean's smile faltered for a moment but reformed when he saw Juliet's baffled face. "He was possessed. All is well now though."

"Yeah," Juliet whispered curling up by Dean. What parts of her dream had happened? Obviously she wasn't dead, and Sam wasn't dead.

Juliet remained curled up in Dean's arms, drifting in and out of consciousness for hours. Dean simply watched her while he, Sam and Bobby discussed their most recent hunt, though it was mostly Sam and Bobby discussing it. Dean was watching Juliet. He silently wondered if Juliet remembered the parts of Sam's possession she was conscious for. The words echoed in Dean's mind. He would be forced to choose one day, to kill one of them. Dean knew Juliet wouldn't let him kill Sam. He couldn't save them both, that's what everyone kept telling him. Bull, he could and he would. Dean glanced down at the sleeping woman in his arms. How did she do it? They had only known her for a few months and already she had worked her way so deep into Dean Winchester's heart that there was no way he could get her out. She worked her way into his life in a way that no one else had. Dean always made a point of not getting close to people, especially women but Juliet was something completely different. Even Sam noticed how he was a wreck when Juliet wasn't around. It wasn't that it impaired his hunting abilities, not in the least. It was the moments when they weren't hunting, when they were in the car or the hotel room and Dean seemed distant, like his mind was miles away. He always seemed on edge when she wasn't around, like a junky in need of a fix almost. Now, with her in his arms he seemed content to sit there and play with her hair absently.

"Are you even listening Dean," Sam asked glancing over at his brother. "Usually you're one to have the last word but you haven't said anything."

"Hmm." Dean's head snapped up and he was forced back to reality and the dull ache of his still healing gunshot wound, not to mention the beating those girls had given him. "Yeah, I'm listening," he lied.

"No you're not Dean," Bobby said with a laugh, seeing the exhaustion in the boys' eyes. "Why don't we call it a night? You boys look like you need some sleep."

Dean sighed and nodded. He watched as Bobby and Sam stood and went to their respective rooms. Dean stayed on the couch with Juliet, afraid to move in case it woke her. It wasn't long before the silence lulled him to sleep. Dean was asleep for a few hours before he was stirred by movement and a soft frightened voice. "Sammy please," Juliet whispered. She moved as though she was struggling against something, or someone. "Stop Sam, please," she cried.

Dean sat up and shook her gently. "Jules." He knew what she was dreaming about. "Juliet," he said a bit louder and shook her once more. She stopped moving and slowly opened her eyes. "Shhh," he whispered. "It's over." Dean wished more than anything that he could tell her it wasn't really, that it was only a dream. He'd be lying if he said that though. Sam couldn't even look at her because the guilt was too much. The demon that possessed him made him kill that hunter and Sam felt terrible, but it didn't compare to what it made Sam do to Juliet. Dean could see it in his eyes.

Juliet curled up into Dean's arms and cried softly. She said nothing and everything with her tears. "I'm sorry Dean," Sam's voice came from behind them. He was leaning against the doorway leading to the bedroom. Dean looked back at his brother and the tears in Sam's eyes.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Dean whispered.

Juliet sat up slowly and hugged her knees to her chest. She finally remembered what happened. Sam showed up at Bobby's while Bobby was gone. Juliet was sick and weak. She didn't remember how it started but somehow Sam had her undressed and bound to the bed. He raped her once and was working on a second time when Dean and Bobby finally showed up. All the while he told her that Dean would never look at her, never touch her again.

She listened to Sam's chocked out, tear-filled apology and tears filled her eyes. Juliet stood and walked to him, using his soft sobs to guide her. She stopped a few inches from Sam. For a moment she did nothing, just stood in front of him in silence. Then she raised both hands and lightly ran her fingers along his face. His skin was slick because of tears. After a moment the smallest of smiles formed on her lips. "Sammy," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Juliet," he said to her. Sam still couldn't look at her. It hurt too much.

Sitting on the couch with his back to Sam and Juliet, Dean fought back the pain that built up inside him. He still vividly remembered finding Juliet in that room. It haunted him every time he closed his eyes. He saw her lying naked tied to the bed and covered in blood. He saw Sam, his baby brother who could do no harm, on top of her. He could hear Sam whisper to her that she was tainted and Dean would never dare touch her again. That night Dean had to fight with everything inside him not to shoot Sam.

It killed Dean to remember Juliet that way, but hurt him even more to think of the pain that Sam was going through, the guilt. What was worse was that there was nothing that Dean could do. So he sat there in silence and listened to Sam cry and Juliet comfort him. Not one comforted Dean in his hour of need though. No one ever did. Not even when he was four years old and missing his mother; wondering why his mother wasn't there to tuck him in at night, to whisper a soft prayer with him, to kiss him goodnight and say "Sweet dreams my little man." No one comforted Dean then. He never did ask for it, and he never would. Sam was always more important to Dean than himself. That was why it hurt so badly when Sam left for school, or every time Sam said he would leave when the Demon was dead. No one gave Dean a shoulder to cry on until his father died and Juliet walked into his life. She was a pillar of strength in his weakest moment. Just knowing she was there to talk to him comforted him, though he never did talk to her about it and she never pushed it, not like Sam did.

As was the case all of Dean's life, he locked away his pain and anger somewhere deep inside him. Dean pulled himself from his thoughts when he heard Sam stop crying and walk away. For a moment it was completely silent. Then Juliet's voice cut through the silence. "Dean," the faint whisper seemed to echo through the room. Dean stood and walked over to her. He ran his shaking fingers through her hair, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Dean kissed her forehead gently. "It's killing you," she whispered.

"It's killing Sam," Dean answered.

"Not just what that demon did to me." Juliet made a point of leaving Sam's name out completely. As far as she was concerned it wasn't Sam's hands that touched her at all. "It's everything Dean. You think I can't see it just because I'm blind?" Juliet sighed and led Dean back to the couch. The two sat down and Juliet turned to face Dean. "Ever since I met you, you've been letting things eat away at you."

"I'm fine Jules. I'm just not the sharing and caring kind like Sam."

"I know that Dean, that's why I don't push. But you're shoving everyone away that cares about you and you're scaring Sam." She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Dean, I know you're hurting. I can hear it in your voice."

"I love how you keep talking like you know everything about me Juliet. You've known me for what, six, seven months? Yeah you're an expert huh? You don't know a damn thing about me!"

"Don't snap at me! I know you well enough to know you're lying. You're angry and you're hurt. I'm not stupid Dean. Just talk to me."

"Not all of us are blind Juliet! Maybe if you wore more clothes so I didn't have to constantly look at why my brother did to you-"

"What the hell are you talking about! Don't you ever say that again Dean Winchester! Don't you ever say it was your brother. You know that's a lie. Sam has enough to deal with, he doesn't need you saying he hurt me!"

"Don't tell me what to do! You were hardly conscious. You don't have to live with what I saw!"

"No, I'm not scarred by it at all Dean," she snapped sarcastically. "You know, it was only my body that was put through that. It was only my body that has the scars. I have no painful memories at all. How stupid of me to forget!"

"I didn't say that Jules."

"Yes you did! I'm not stupid Dean. Don't try and pin this on me, saying that I'm the cause of your pain because I can do the same. My father would probably still be alive if I hadn't met you. I would have been at home that night instead of in the hospital, locked in an observation room because they thought I was crazy," she shouted. "You don't remember any of it Dean but I do. I SAW YOU DEAN!"

"Don't you dare blame your father's death on me! That was all you sweetheart. It was after you, just like it went after Jessica to get to Sam. Hell you probably had warning too, just like Sam!"

"So you're saying that Sam's girlfriend's death was Sam's fault? Does that make your dad's death your fault?"

"That's not what I said," Dean shouted.

"It's what you meant! Answer the question Dean!"

"Yes it was my fault and I've come to terms with that."

"Not, it's not and no you haven't. Your father's death was his own damn fault."

"He did it for me," Dean snapped. "He traded his life for mine! It was my fault. If I hadn't been-"

"Well if we want to get technical like that then you should say it was Sam's fault," she snapped. "He was driving, or how about the truck driver that hit you." Juliet rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That was his choice Dean, like it was my choice to stay with you at the hospital instead of going home. It wasn't your fault Dean."

"Yes it was Jules. I should be dead and I wish I was. Dad should be here, not me!"

"NO," she shouted, pain in her voice now instead of anger. "Don't you dare say that. You're dad made a choice, the same choice I'd make in his position. You're his son Dean, he'd do anything for you. Isn't that obvious to you yet? I wish my father was like that. Don't you ever say you wish you were dead."

"Why? What's the point? I can't save you. I sure as hell won't be able to save Sam." Dean paused and stared at her. "This," he whispered softly. "This thing here, between us. It can't work Juliet. It just can't. I'll have to kill you someday."

"That's bull shit Dean Winchester. If you actually believe that then you get the hell out of here and stay away from me."

There was silence for a long time. "Sam," Dean shouted, breaking the silence and causing Juliet to flinch. "Get your stuff. We're leavin'."

Dean stood and waited for his brother. Juliet couldn't move. Her heart stopped then shattered. He was leaving, actually leaving her. She hoped it was just a terrible dream but then she heard the Impala start and the purr of the engine fade away.

"I told you that you don't belong with them," a voice, Bobby's voice, came from behind her.

Juliet's eyes widened and she turned slowly. "You son of a bitch," she shouted as she jumped to her feet. "You made him leave!"

Seconds later she slammed against the wall and found that she could no longer move. "No, you did that all by yourself Juliet. I must say, nice job."

Dean and Sam got fifteen minutes away when Dean slammed on the brakes. He looked over at Sam. "What," Sam asked.

"How much of that fight did you hear Sammy?"

"I think the better question is how much didn't I hear. Why?"

"Bobby didn't wake up." Sam and Dean glanced at each other quickly before Dean spun the car around and floored it back to Bobby's.

"Silly girl. They won't stay gone," Bobby said before slamming his fist into Juliet's face. Juliet couldn't see it but Bobby's eyes were a luminescent yellow. He then took out a small, sharp dagger and thrust it into her stomach, sending her to her knees.

Dean made the trip back to Bobby's in five minutes and both he and Sam grabbed a couple guns before breaking down the door and rushing into the house. They found Bobby standing in front of Juliet, who was on her knees coughing blood, holding a dagger in his hand. "Get the hell away from her you son of a bitch."

"Dean, listen to me," Bobby said dropping the dagger. "I was possessed, but the demon left. I swear."

"Don't… don't listen… don't li… listen to him," Juliet chocked out. Sam ran to her side and knelt in front of her, tucking her hair back behind her ears. Dean remained in his spot as Bobby backed away.

"I swear I'm telling the truth Dean," Bobby whispered.

"Sammy, get her our to the car."

"Dean listen to me-"

"Shut up," Dean snapped at Bobby, cocking the gun held in his right hand.

Sam picked up Juliet and carried her out to the car. "Let me see how badly you're hurt," he whispered, pulling up Juliet's shirt slightly.

"Couldn't wait to get her clothes off again could you Sammy?" In a split second Sam's head slammed against the back of the front seat, knocking him unconscious.

"Dean listen. The demon left me right before you got here," Bobby said quickly, taking a step forward. "It's in Juliet." Bobby took another step forward, successfully walking through the remade trap on the ceiling.

Dean glanced up and just as he realized it he heard the Impala start. "SAM!" Dean ran out of the house in time to watch Juliet drive away with the Impala. Dean rushed after it looking for any sign of his brother. "SAMMY!" There was nothing. Dean looked back at Bobby. The only thing hiding the fear in Dean's eyes was anger. "She has Sammy."


End file.
